Complicate Arrange
by Alex16
Summary: what if sanzo-ikkou and kougaiji-tachi switch bodies?


Complicate Arrange

Author: Alex

A/N : Humor, humor, humor and just plain humor.

Back with the travelers to the west, on a hot rocky road, said one of his disciples…

"Harahetta, Sanzo," a disciple said naming Son Goku, "I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, I'm hot, I'm hungry, I'm hot, I'm thirsty—" 

"Urusei!" slap! A fan just hit Son Goku's head

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Goku ask

"Ch…don't say anything or I'll kill you," Master Sanzo said threatening Goku

"So, you always say that but you can't even do it," Goku said irritating Sanzo

Bang! Almost shoot a bird in a nearby tree.

"Fine,"

Then laugh another, named Gojyo

"It's so peaceful," another said, named Hakkai

"Hakkai," said Goku

"Hai?" answered Hakkai

"Why do you always say 'it's so peaceful' but its really not?" Goku curiously ask 

"He, he," Hakkai can't answer  little Goku— 

"Hey ms. Story teller don't call me little, I'm 18,darn it," 

'Pardon me Goku I'm the one who is telling the story and I want to call you little'

"Baka!" 

'Don't call me that, saru!'

"Hold your horses! Ms. Story teller, can you tell the story and don't bother Goku" Gojyo said telling me

"Ch…" Sanzo said irritated

'OK on with the story'

"Excuse me Ms. Story teller but I forgot what is my first line," Ms. Yaone said to me 

'Grrr, your first line is noting, you will just throw a bomb to Sanzo's group and you with Kougaiji and the others will appear in no where!'

"Arigato Ms. Story teller" thanked Yaone.

'OK no more disturbing or the reader's will be irritated at us!'

"Hai!" everyone said

Then suddenly up from the sky fell a smoke bomb on Sanzo's group…

"Ha! We got you now Sanzo-ikkou! Give up the sutra!" appeared from no where, Homura's group

"Homura!" Goku shouted

'Cut! Cut! Homura you're not going to appear in the smoke bomb scene, you will appear at the last, God!'

"What an ugly play," Lilin said irritatingly

'What did you just say?!!!' 

"Um...nothing" she said again irritatingly

"Gomenasai Ms. Story teller, she didn't mean to say that," said Yaone apologizing

"I didn't?" ask Lilin to Yaone

'Again!'

Then suddenly up from the sky fell a smoke bomb to Sanzo's group…

"Sanzo!" Kougaiji just appeared from no where with his group

"Kougaiji!" shouted Goku

"Ha! Give up the sutra now!" Kougaiji demanded

"You can't get it without a fight!" Gojyo said getting his weapon

"Take this first!" Yaone throw a smoke bomb

But when she threw the smoke bomb in them, it seems that they are included to.

"Ha very funny Kougaiji," Goku, then a wind past them, "Wow this is strange—"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody screamed.

"Wow this is so cool, I'm in Yaone's body!" Gojyo said touching Yaone's curve

"What the hell happened here!!!" Sanzo said inside Lilin's body

"Oh, Ms. Lilin, you spoke so wired, your voice is like Sanzo's!" Yaone said shocked

"Because I am Sanzo!" shouted a reply from Sanzo inside Lilin's body

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm in a saru's body!" Dokugakuji yelled

"Maa, maa, everyone stay calm lets just circle around and tell who is who," Hakkai said inside Sanzo's body

"Wow, I didn't know that Sanzo turned into a angel," said Kougaiji

"I'm not you ero kappa!" yelled Lilin

"Putty mouth you young lady," Yaone said inside Hakkai's body

"OK! Quiet!" shouted Hakkai, everybody stood up straight, "Wow that was easy,"

"What now?" Goku said, "I'm hungry,"

"OK, listen, one at a time, say who you are, for example—" Hakkai said 

"We know already, and don't treat us like kindergarten kids!" Kougaiji said 

"Fine I'll go first," said Hakkai, "I'm Hakkai and—" paused looked at his appearance and-- , "And I'm in Sanzo's body,"

"Wow I thought Sanzo is really changed," Gojyo said

"I'm Gojyo and I'm in a beautiful lady's body," Gojyo said touching again Yaone's curved body

"Don't even dare touch my body, you perverted ero kappa!" yelled Yaone, "Oopss, gomenasai, please just don't touch my body."

"Pervert!" Kougaiji said, punching Yaone's head

"Hey you will hurt Yaone's body," Hakkai said 

"Fine, fine," Gojyo said inside Yaone's body. 

We all know that Gojyo is a guy and he acts what a guy he is, but in Yaone's body, imagine.

"I'm Yaone, in Mr. Hakkai's body," Yaone said

"I'm Goku! I fell like I'm almost naked on the top," Goku said hiding Kougaiji's chest

"I'm in Lilin's body, great I will be stuck with a little brat's body," Sanzo complained

"I'm not a brat you baldie!" yelled Lilin

"Kougaiji, in a perverted ero kappa's body," Kougaiji said teasing Gojyo

"I'm not an ero kappa you—" Gojyo said 

"I'm Lilin, and I'm muscularly changed, in Doku's body," said Lilin showing off Dokugakuji's muscles 

"And I'm Dokugakuji, in a saru's body," said Doku

"OK now we know each other," Hakkai said happily

"No," everyone said

"Eh?" –sweat drop- Hakkai, "OK I've got a tape here and I will put each of your names and stick it to your right chest so we can know each other,"

"It's worth a try," Yaone said

Hakkai take a piece of pen inside the jeep with the tape, he wrote everyone's names and cut it into pieces.

"Here I'm done putting your names, pick it up or the tape will lose it's stickiness," Hakkai said giving them their names on a tape, "OK now we know each other,"

"So what will we do then?" Gojyo asked

"By the way, Ms. Yaone why did we all turned into this situation?" Hakkai asked

"Oh, oops, I think when I was making smoke bombs—" Yaone paused, "I accidentally pure each bomb another powder that I just bought last week so I can test what it can do, but it turns out this way I guess," Yaone explained

"So do you have any antidote for this?" asked Kougaiji

"I know but it will take a week or two to finish it," Yaone said

Everybody was shocked to what they heard, "What!" 

A/N : OK that's it for now and the next will be right away. I hope you like it. Thanks anyway.


End file.
